The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
One problem with known quartz crystals is that the edges can be sharp and, if dropped, are prone to breakage. Masters' Crystals™ discloses a “Coherence Crystal Tetrahedron.” (http://masterscrystals.com/crystal-shopping/coherence/coherence-crystal-<get). The Coherence Crystal tetrahedron is composed of lab grown quartz, and is cut and polished to have beveled edges “for comfortable handling and less chance of breakage if accidentally dropped.” Unfortunately, Masters' Crystals crystal tetrahedrons apparently do not have the dimensions and materials that allow a user to experience optimal mental, emotional and focusing effects.
There has been a long felt need to improve energetic and vibrational healing therapies using gemstones. Tree of Life Tech™ discloses quartz crystals named Vogel Crystals™, which appear to be filled with platinum, gold, therapeutic gems, mineral, and other homeopathic ingredients under the theory that the homeopathic ingredients will be put into resonance with the body when placed into wells drilled into the Vogel Crystals and capped with gold. Unfortunately, there remains a need for unfilled crystals capable of forming resonances with frequencies.
Thus, there is still a need for crystals that can “ring” when brought into harmonic resonance with acoustic, electromechanical, and electromagnetic radiation, wherein the frequencies of these resonances can be tuned by refining the size and shape of the crystal.